


The Sweetest Punishment

by ArgentGale, madfoot84



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madfoot84/pseuds/madfoot84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the full-body pic in this post on Tumblr:     <br/>http://therealmcgee.tumblr.com/post/136593360879/kylo-ren-sketchdump-part-1</p><p> </p><p>I (madfoot84) shared the pic in question with my co-author (ArgentGale), marveling over what a gorgeous piece of artwork it is. The following drabble is the result of our adoration of this art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> THE FANART THAT INSPIRED THIS DRABBLE WAS NOT CREATED BY EITHER OF THE AUTHORS OF THIS FIC. FULL CREDIT GOES TO THEREALMCGEE.TUMBLR.COM

He's using the Force to immobilize you. He caught you spying on him. Now it's time to teach you a lesson.

 

His eyes are dark as he approaches you, and you can't move a muscle. He gets close enough to touch you, but he merely ghosts his hand over your skin, close enough for you to feel his heat but not his touch.

 

Your heart is pounding and fear is in your belly...but not just fear...something else...a strange need…you want him to touch you...even though he's probably going to kill you for daring to spy on him.

 

Your breaths come fast. You want to lean into his touch, but you still can't move. He circles around you, almost touching but not quite. He leans in close from behind; you can feel his breath against your ear as he whispers. “How dare you watch me. You must be punished.”

 

 But you sense a tension in him...notice his robes straining with his arousal.

 

You want so badly for him to press against you so you can feel his erection through his robes. You've never been more turned on in your life. Your whole body is trembling, though you're still unable to move.

 

You feel his breath on the shell of your ear as he leans in close and whispers, “Perhaps we can come to an...arrangement. Such a beauty...it would be a pity to snuff the life from you." His fingers trace your jawline, tilting your chin gently up to his face. Your skin tingles in the wake of his touch. You meet his gaze. His eyes are dark, but there is a gentleness to them.

 

Your mind tries to wonder what arrangement he might be alluding to, but all you can think of is how much you want to lean forward and close the gap between your lips and his.

 

"You want this." It is both a question and a statement. He leans down (by the stars he's so...tall) and brushes your lips with his. You whimper. He takes that as a mark of consent and pulls you to him...kissing you hard...parting your lips with his tongue. You feel his power release you and your body falls into his.

 

You can't help yourself. Your arms snake around his neck and you press the full length of your body against his as you return his kiss with a passion you've never felt before. You can feel his erection pressing against you and you're surprised to find yourself even more aroused than you were before. You didn't think it could be possible. His long arms slide down your back and grip the hem of your shirt, tugging it up. You VERY unwillingly allow the kiss to be broken as he pulls your shirt over your head and off completely. As soon as the shirt is discarded, you lean back in to kiss him again and press your bare chest against him, the fabric of his robes rubbing against your nipples and causing you to moan into his mouth.

 

You can't help but grind into his erection, causing him to gasp. The fact he is so aroused gives you a sense of power. You pull him to you, kiss him deeply, gently nipping his lower lip as your hands fumble at the front of his robes. He's right. You WANT this. And right now...you want him in your mouth. So you can properly atone for the crime of watching him.

 

You manage to remove his belt and open his robes, revealing a very muscular bare chest beneath. You kiss along his jaw and down his neck, nipping and licking as you go. You make your way down his chest and abdomen, reveling in the way his taut muscles ripple and quiver under your ministrations as you drop to your knees in front of him. Your fingers tremble as you try to unfasten his pants. You glance up to see him looking down at you, eyes heavy-lidded and lips slightly parted, a look of pure desire on his face. You redouble your efforts, forcing your fingers to do their job properly and free his trapped erection.

 

His size shouldn't shock you...but it does. You compose yourself and take as much of him into your mouth as you comfortably can. You take delight in his gasp of pleasure as you gentle tease, lick, and suck his cock. He winds his fingers through your hair as he gently thrusts into your mouth. Though you are on your knees, it is you who truly holds the power. He murmurs under his breath but you cannot catch his words. Gently he stops you, makes you rise to your feet. He kisses you deeply, groaning softly. Breaking the kiss, he gently pushes you back against the wall. Hs voice husky with lust he murmurs, "Now it's your turn."

 

And now you’re looking down on him as he sinks to his knees in front of you. His dark eyes look up at you through equally dark lashes as he deftly unfastens your pants and pulls them down, instructing you to step out of them so you're standing bare before him in nothing but your knee-high black boots. His hand slides up between your thighs and touches you, running a finger along your slit. "You're so wet," he marvels. "So deliciously wet." In one swift movement, he hitches one of your legs over his shoulder.

 

You shiver as his tongue delves into your slick folds, gasping in pleasure. He knows just what to do...teasing, licking, his tongue pushing deep into you as he fucks you with it. Punishment indeed. Fear is forgotten. There is only searing pleasure, building to a shuddering conclusion. "Kylo, yes...oh please!" You can't help but cry out, there is no shame, only raw want. He obeys your command, worshiping you. You are thankful for the support of the wall. As waves of pleasure course through you, you feel your legs buckle and weaken. Giving you one final teasing lick he rises and crushes his lips to yours. You can taste yourself on him...

 

You're glad he's holding onto you, because your quivering legs definitely couldn't hold you up right now. Panting with a want of his own, he grabs your thighs and hoists you up to his waist. He's much taller than you. Leaning you against the wall as he holds you up with one strong arm under your ass, his other hand slides in between the two of you. He grips his shaft and uses his hand to guide the tip of it up and down your slit, causing your muscles to quiver as it passes over your swollen clit. He settles the tip of his cock at your entrance and looks into his eyes as he thrusts into you.

 

You bite your lip as he fills you, so full it almost _(almost)_ hurts. Once he is fully inside he does not move at first. He lets you feel him inside you, filling you. He’s so big...

 

Your eyes lock with his, letting him know you are not afraid. Letting him know in this moment you are equals. He breaks first, leaning in to kiss you, his tongue thrusting in time with his cock. You grind hard into him, meeting each thrust so it’s just right, letting that delicious pressure build. He grunts softly as he grabs your wrists and pins you flat to the wall. His hips buck in earnest as he fucks you hard. You can sense his climax building. He growls low in your ear making you shiver. Such power…right here...and he's under your spell....

 

You can feel your own orgasm building within you as you grip him around the waist with your legs, pulling him deeper into you with every thrust. Your nails dig into his shoulders as he fucks you for all he's worth. He kisses your neck and you can take it no longer. You cry out as your orgasm rocks your body, convulsing around his thick length as he continues thrusting into you.

 

Driven by your pleasure he lets himself go, his fingers gripping you with such ferocity you know for certain there will be bruises. He pulls you tight, burying his face into the juncture where your neck meets your shoulder. As he explodes you feel him convulse and a sharp pain flares in your shoulder as he bites into the tender flesh. The growl that escapes from low in his throat is feral...possessive. He does not break away, stays close, as he rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm, allowing his cock to soften and slide out of you. As your breathing steadies, you wonder if he still plans on sparing you. Finally he stirs from his haze and murmurs lazily, "Don't ever let me catch you watching me again." His fingers trace lazy patterns on your skin as he continues, "For your punishment will be far worse next time."


End file.
